A vehicle bumper to be attached to a front end or a rear end of a vehicle is required to have a predetermined strength.
For example, in the vehicle bumper as shown in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2, the vehicle bumper is equipped with a main structural member made of, e.g., an extruded member, and reinforcing members are attached to the main structural member to increase the strength of required portions of the main structural member.